custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Barney Says Segment (A Fountain of Fun, 2003, SuperMalechi's version)/@comment-5040381-20140105011938
Bear in the Big Blue House Season 2 Episode 36 Call It a Day I've Watched This 0 Aired Weekdays 6:30 AM Unknown on Disney Channel Next Episode Previous Episode Episode Overview Recap Cast & Crew Trivia & Quotes Episode Discussion 9.4 User Rating 3 votes Rate Now 0 EPISODE REVIEWS By TV.com Users Write A Review Episode Summary EDIT Call It a Day Bear and the kids have had a busy day and are now turning in for the night. Ojo, Tutter, Treelo, Pip and Pop are all sleeping over in the living room of the Big Blue House. He tells them a bedtime story about a dragon and some very brave knights just like them who helped it. Bear reflects on all of the great things that can happen in a day. In flashbacks, he and the viewers take a look back at some things that happened that day. He and the kids all had a lot of fun at the Otter Pond, splashing and playing ball. In fact, Pip and Pop had so much fun that they get out of bed to ask if they can go back down there right now, but Bear tells them it'll still be there tomorrow. Bear also recalls that Tutter tried to eat a large amount of carrots and bran to get ready for a checkup with Doc Hogg. Bear helped him to see that he was already ready and when Tutter shows up full of energy, Bear gives him some warm milk to help get him to sleep. Bear also recalls that Ojo pretended that Snow Bear was her baby --- giving her a bath in the sink and feeding her mashed fruit. He gives Snow Bear a good-night kiss, and Ojo one too. In the Shadow segment, Shadow tells a story about a day in the life of a dog.less- Who was the Episode MVP ? Bear (Noel McNeal) 1 vote Shadow (Tara Moorey) 1 vote Luna (Lynne Thigpen) 0 votes Tutter (Peter Linz) 0 votes Treelo (Tyler Bunch) 0 votes Ojo (Vicki Eibner) 0 votes Share this Poll     Bear in the Big Blue House Listings Full Listings Saturday No results found. Sunday No results found. Monday No results found. Fan Episode Reviews (0) REVIEW TITLE YOUR REVIEW Write a quick review to share your thoughts... Rate Now Cast & Crew: STARS EDIT Lynne Thigpen Lynne Thigpen Luna Peter Linz Peter Linz Tutter Noel McNeal Noel McNeal Bear Tyler Bunch Tyler Bunch Treelo Vicki Eibner Vicki Eibner Ojo Tara Moorey Tara Moorey Shadow See All Cast & Crew YOU MAY ALSO LIKE How Does a Reverse Mortgage Work? How Does a Reverse Mortgage Work? liberty.iljmp.com Top 10 Taylor Swift performances Top 10 Taylor Swift performances thecelebritycafe.com 5 Ways to Be Prepared in the Fight Against Cancer 5 Ways to Be Prepared in the Fight Against Cancer Inspiyr 25 of the Hottest Cheerleaders in the NFL 25 of the Hottest Cheerleaders in the NFL Rant Sports i Episode Discussion . Submit There are no discussions for this episode right now. Be the first by writing down your thoughts above. Trivia, Notes, Quotes and Allusions FILTER BY TYPE All (10) Trivia (2) Quotes (8) Notes (0) Allusions (0) TRIVIA (2) ADD TRIVIA This episode features two songs --- "What's That Smell?" and "At the Pond." "What's That Smell?" is Track 2 on the More Songs from Bear in the Big Blue House album. This episode includes a brief segment in which real kids discuss some of the things that they do in a day. These include going to the playground, celebrating a birthday, playing games, practicing various sports and activities, and more. QUOTES (8) ADD QUOTES Luna: Hello, Bear. I was just peeking over the edge of the Earth to see if I could catch Ray. Bear: Any luck? Luna: No. Tutter: I gotta be regular, Bear. A regular mouse. Bear: There's nothing like a cup of warm milk to give you the sweetest dreams. Bear: Everybody loves the Otter Pond, but not as much as Pip and Pop. Bear: Me --- I have three favorite parts to my day --- breakfast, lunch and dinner. Bear: Wow, what a day we've had. Yeah, a day. Aren't days amazing? Anything can happen in them. Bear: And do you know why the dragon was breathing fire? Kids: No. Ojo: Maybe he needed a breath mint. Bear: Well, as you can see, we've had a very busy day here at the Big Blue House and you're just in time for the best part - Ojo, Pip and Pop, Tutter and Treelo are all sleeping in the living room tonight and you're just in time for the bedtime story.